


You're A Dream

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #966“There is nothing in this world that could ever make me want to give up on you.” from @writers-are-writers
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 3





	You're A Dream

You watched as Billy slid out of bed, gathering his discarded clothes that had been thrown around in the passions of last night. You moved onto your side, propping your head up with your arm, “You ever think that this is all a dream? A really good dream you don’t wanna wake up from?”

Billy chuckled, “No. Why?”

“‘Cause you’re unreal, William Russo. You’re a dream. You’re handsome, and smart, and witty, and funny-”

“And amazing in bed?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes! How are you even real?!”

After pulling on his underwear and slacks, he crawled onto the bed and over you, caging you with his body against the bed, “I’ve had to go through a ton of shit to get where I am, to make up who I am. It’s been Hell for me, but I’d go through it all again if it always leads me to you. _You’re_ the dream, Y/N. You’re so loving and funny and sarcastic and beautiful. So so beautiful! **There is nothing in this world that could ever make me want to give up on you.** If this is a dream, then I don’t ever wanna wake up.”

You giggled, “Keep sweet talking like that Russo, I might just marry you.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned in to kiss you, but you pushed him back, “No no no. You have work. You have to get outta here.”

“I’m the boss. I do what I want. And who I want. And who I want to do is you. Right. Now.”


End file.
